


the finishing touch

by pretense, tick_tocked



Series: In Which Koujaku & Noiz are Soulmates [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tick_tocked/pseuds/tick_tocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because happy endings depend on where the story stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the finishing touch

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a long-overdue epilogue. Because Part2 is happening and there's a little something we need to resolve before that.
> 
> So. Before anything else [here is the whole backstory](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/kounoi%20color%20soulmates). Nothing in this fic will make sense if you don't read that and the comics and the first fic, too, of course.

The painting arrives little more than a month later, all six panels of it  _without_ its painter and Noiz thinks that's just rude. Worse is his brother bearing witness to the whole debacle, bombarding him with questions he doesn't want to answer.

_Who's it from? What's it for? Where are they?_

Unable to resist that bright and earnest face, Noiz's resorts to clipped answers as he directs the handlers to move the canvasses upstairs into an empty room.

_Koujaku. A gift. Not here._

Once the deliverymen depart, Noiz shuts his front door and reviews his Coil's inbox. Their last correspondence is dated a week prior where Koujaku confirmed his home address for delivery. Conversation between them has become... stilted... following that night. Not that Noiz would admit to actually missing the daily (if not trivial) updates on Koujaku's life but something other than static would be nice. When the days turned to weeks, he finally accepted that the silence might be for the best. Being back in Germany and taking on his workload shortly consumed most of his own time anyway.

In spite of it, Noiz was almost positive that Koujaku would be delivering his magnum opus in person. Yet here he stands, disappointed.

"Brother?" Theo leans over the balustrade, barely curbing his enthusiasm. "Aren't you going to open them?"

"I already know what they look like," Noiz says, not entirely dismissive as he climbs the stairs.

"Oh? Then I definitely want to see!" Theo beams, leading the way. "Those are paintings, right? Can we hang them up now? I've always told you this place looks so bland."

"They're... not exactly for decoration."

Picking up the nearest canvas, Noiz unties the strip of fabric around it then carefully peels off the protective wrappings. There's an ear and a hint of a cheekbone depicted in heavy strokes of oil.

"Abstract?"

The question comes from right over his shoulder and Noiz almost drops the canvas in surprise. Shooting his excitable brother a half-hearted glare, Noiz hands over the painting for him to examine. Theo turns the canvas one way then another as though trying to decide which angle to hang it. Taking pity, Noiz takes the painting by the frame to hold it up in its proper orientation.

"It's not abstract. It's part of a bigger picture."

Green eyes much like his own grow wide, Noiz can almost see the bright mind behind it putting together the individual canvasses and reconstructing their total scope.

"That's huge!"

"Yeah."

Noiz looks around the empty room. His place has a lot of empty rooms, having been intended to house a family, and a man can only have so many bedrooms to spare. It's not like he often has people over other than Theo and his wife and kid for their usual Sunday lunch. Allocating this one to hold Koujaku's ridiculous endeavor didn't involve much debate though Noiz would rather not delve deep into what that might imply. 

"How are you going to put them up, though?" Theo is holding his arms out front, using his thumbs and pointing fingers to frame his view.

 "That's what I'm going to find out."

 Pulling his Allmate from his pocket, Noiz activates Midori and gives his command. "Call Koujaku."

* * *

Nights in Midorijima are growing colder as the season wanes but the hot burn of the alcohol counters that as it cascades down his throat. Rumbling cheers and warm bodies surround him, further chasing the chilly weather away.

Koujaku tips up his glass and sets it down empty. Beside him, Aoba has his coil out, the holographic panel displaying a photo stream of Clear's adventures in the wide world.

"Last week they went hiking," Aoba continues his narration, never losing that fond twinkle in his eyes. "See this?" He zooms in on a portion of the photo that showed Mink stoking a roaring campfire. "Clear knitted that."

Koujaku leans in for a closer look of the quilt that's draped over Mink's shoulders. The dark setting makes it hard to scrutinize the craftsmanship but Koujaku nods in appreciation nonetheless. "So he did."

"Yup. And he's planning on making one for Huracan, too."

"For who?"

Aoba clears his throat, thinking that maybe he's pronouncing the name wrong. "Huracan."

"Who's that?"

"It's Mink's Allmate," Ren supplies, both hands clasped around a can of beer. "They gave him a name not too long ago."

"The, uh, bird?" Koujaku's expression broadcasts his disbelief. Perched on his shoulder, Beni looks less than impressed, quipping, "Oh  _that_  guy."

"Yeah. What about him?"

Koujaku awkwardly scratches at his cheek. "Well for a second there I thought it was a kid."

"Pfffft." On Koujaku's other side, Hagima makes a spectacle of spitting out his beer.

"What?" Koujaku lightly elbows Beni Shigure's new leader. "It's a fair assumption!  _You_ already got kids! Even  _Mizuki_  has got a kid! So why couldn't--"

An affronted "Hey!" comes from behind the bar and their entire table erupts in more laughter.

"Clear isn't capable of childbirth," Ren intones, half-serious, restarting the dying chuckles and prompting Aoba to hide his face against his shoulder.

Once he'd regained control of himself, Aoba switches off his coil and presses a kiss to Ren's cheek. "So fucking adorable," Aoba murmurs. Ren smiles, pleased with himself.

Koujaku watches the private exchange, another burst of warmth spreading out from his chest. Distance makes the heart grow fonder indeed. He has been back for nearly two months in Midorijima. While the new cityscape is a little disorienting, he's glad that the people he has known have stayed familiar and true.

"What's all this talk about kids?" Mizuki joins their table with a refilled bowl of trail mix and cold bottles of beer. Hagima vacates his seat with a handful of sopping wet tissues to dispose of and Mizuki takes his spot. "Is there something you want to tell us, Koujaku?"

"Planning to start a family of your own, eh?" Kou teases from across the table, picking out green peas from the bowl in the middle.

"Psh, I'm not--" 

Faint chimes interrupt him. Koujaku blinks, a flutter of wind caressing his cheek as Beni flies off his shoulder to perch on the drinking glass in front of him.

"Incoming call," Beni announces. "International number."

"Oh," Koujaku swallows tightly, heart pounding a little faster. His old Allmate doesn't have an updated list of contacts since he'd left him with Mizuki when he departed Midorijima all those years ago. An international number... That could only mean...

Beni stares up at him expectantly. The rest of the table has gone quiet as well. 

"Er, thanks, Beni," he says by way of delaying the inevitable. "I'll take it from here." Koujaku rolls up his sleeve to reveal his new coil - a stylish black band with a bold streak of red running along the center, clipped off under his wrist with a tassel hanging from it. It's as though the chimes are ringing more insistently now that Koujaku is staring down the screen that spells out the caller's name.

"It's Noiz!" Aoba announces, having peeked at the display.

"Answer it!" Mizuki slaps his shoulder. When Koujaku refuses to budge, Mizuki taps the answer button himself.

"Oi--!" Koujaku's protest is cut short by a very displeased tone.

 "About time you picked up."

* * *

Noiz heaves a sigh. He gestures for his brother to follow him out of the room, heading into his home office and sitting down on the swivel chair behind his desk. Theo takes the seat across and Midori hops onto the center of the table.

"Ah, this is better." Koujaku's smooth voice comes through the Allmate's speakers. "Sorry it was loud. I'm at Mizuki's bar with my old Rib team."

"I figured. Is Aoba with you?"

"Yeah. Ren, too. They say hi, by the way."

"Send them my regards."

"Sure."

Muffled sounds filter through from the other end, filling up the silence. Theo watches his brother, a little worried at the sudden halt in conversation. He has heard many stories about Aoba, has met him and Ren on the few occasions that they came over to visit. He knows that they're dear friends of his brother and it's evident with the lighter atmosphere that surrounds Noiz whenever he talks about them.

This Koujaku... is another friend, he supposes. He sort of remembers Noiz mentioning him before, a hairdresser was it? Who turned to painting and is now sending his brother commissioned works? Wait... Isn't this the guy who had a gallery opening? The one that Noiz took a week off from work for?

Theo watches Noiz open and close his mouth, words refusing to come out. His brother has been a little off ever since he returned from that trip.

"...So why did you call?" The voice that crackles through the static sounds nervous.

Noiz shifts in his seat. "Your paintings have arrived."

"Oh. That's great. They're all in good condition?"

"Mm." Noiz affirms with a hum, fingers tapping the edge of his desk.

"....You sound angry."

Theo looks from the cube to the pinched expression on Noiz' face.

"I'm not angry," Noiz mutters.

' _But something is bothering you_ ,' Theo thinks.

"Then what's wrong?"

Noiz breathes deep, closing his eyes and then staring out at the room. For a second he looks surprised to see his brother there. Then he schools his expression.

"How do you expect me to install that entire thing on my wall?"

"Ah. Well. You could... ask around? Berlin should have a lot of galleries, they can help you set it up..."

Koujaku's sheepish tone does nothing to assure the blond. Faced with unimpressed silence, Koujaku adds, "Sorry. I shouldn't have just dumped it on you but... I didn't think you'd be enthusiastic to see me after... Well. After that."

Noiz knows its impossible for his brother to miss such a loaded statement. Maybe he shouldn't have set the call on speaker mode, maybe he should have made this call in private; too late to change any of that now. Too late to change anything, really.

"It's fine," he says in his most casual tone. "Are you... doing all right?"

To his surprise, Koujaku chuckles. "Don't worry, I'm not drowning my sorrows in alcohol."

"Not like the last time?" Noiz asks, jesting.

"Nothing like that."

Theo can almost hear the smile in that reply. A tiny smile. Just like the one gracing his brother's features.

"Good."

"I'm glad you approve," comes Koujaku's partly-sarcastic voice. "So the paintings are in good condition. How about you?"

"I'm doing okay. My inbox is refreshingly spam-free."

"Hey now..."

Straightening up in his seat, Noiz picks up Midori. "Well, don't let me keep you. Aoba might be worried."

"Believe me, he's far from worried knowing I'm on the phone with you. It's all right."

"In any case, I'll be taking my leave. Bye for now."

"Already?"

"Yes. I have to go find people who'll hang that stupid painting of yours."

"Ah."

"Good night, Koujaku."

"What time is it over there?"

"It's past noon. Why?"

"Nn. Have a good day, then."

Noiz shakes his head, amused. He ends the call with an easy tap on Midori's head.

* * *

"There he is!" Mizuki hollers once Koujaku slips back to the front room of Black Needle.

"So? Did you propose?"

"How many kids are you guys planning?"

"I get to be best man, okay?"

"Shut it, all of you." Koujaku returns to his seat, mouth twisting in an effort to hide his smile.

"Don't be shy," Mizuki goads, the buzz of the alcohol stretching his grin too wide. "The moment comes to all of us! Why, when I proposed to my lovely wife--"

"Oh my god Mizuki," someone calls from outside the booth. "Just stop! We've all heard this story a thousand times!" 

"Well how else are we going to convince this guy" Mizuki hooks an arm around Koujaku's neck "to get a move on? Look at him!"

"It's a long distance love affair," Kou declares, one hand over his heart like he's expressing sympathy.

"You guys are embarrassing," Koujaku mumbles, slapping a hand over his face.

"We only want what's best for you," Aoba adds, sincerity shining through.

"It's  _Noiz_ ," Koujaku exclaims, a little exasperated. "You can't really believe that he's the best for me..."

Mizuki and Aoba share a glance.

"He's a pain in the ass, that's for sure," Beni chirps. "So if you're up to looking for someone else then I say go right ahead..."

Not for the first time, Koujaku appreciates the no-bullshit (if at times crass) personality of his Allmate. It's a sobering thought, one that Koujaku himself had considered on countless lonely nights. "Thanks for that," he grins, patting the top of Beni's feathered head. "I only wish it was that easy..."

* * *

"Who was that, brother?" Theo poses his question lightly, supporting a bouncing Midori in one hand as they exit the home office.

"Koujaku. He made the paintings."

"No, I mean,  _who is he_ ?"

Noiz wets his lips, looking away from the curious look on Theo's face.

"He's..."

No one.

Just a friend.

A painter.

An old man.

A pain in the ass.

"My soulmate."


End file.
